


Трудоголики

by Varda_Elentari



Series: Sarif collection [2]
Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Оба любят свою работу и работать. И им хорошо вместе.





	Трудоголики

**Author's Note:**

> флафф, преканон DE:MD.

**Трудоголики**

 

— У тебя глаза красные, — отмечает Шариф. У самого глаза всегда одного и того же ровного серебряного цвета. Закапал себе в радужку ртуть и доволен. Ни усталости, ни недосыпа не вычислить. 

Джим широко и отчаянно зевает. Изображение дрожит и уходит вниз — вместе с рукой. Джим возвращает телефон обратно, устраивает покрепче между клавиатурой и папками. 

— Работа, — говорит устало.  
Раньше извинялся. Заискивал и мямлил, что, мол, я не нарочно, прости, еще в кабинете, залип над отчетами и графиками. Испытывая дикое чувство вины.   
Шариф слушал его раза два так: безмолвно, внимая. На третий, когда Джим торопливо и виновато принялся расшаркиваться ножкой, — вспылил и забушевал.   
«Расшаркиваться» и «ножкой» прозвучало от него, как раз-таки.   
У американца из Детройта иссякло терпение, а вот терпеливости не прибавилось. Он злился, тыкал в Миллера пальцем через экран, возмущался и внушал.   
Причем не про отдых, нормированный рабочий график и заботу о себе — о, нет. Все, за что Джим получал отлуп в своей прошлой семейной жизни и считал недостатками: трудоголизм, увлеченность работой и ответственность, постоянное, хроническое отсутствие дома, состояние «воскресного мужа и папы»…  
Все это для Шарифа не было недостатками.   
Он злился и негодовал на Джима за оправдания, чувство вины, неловкость при разговоре в три пятнадцать ночи на рабочем месте.   
Это все нормально, считал он. Злой неутомимый трудоголик в прошлом. Да и, пожалуй, сейчас. Так называемый фриланс его нисколько не исправил.   
Это нормально, хорошо, в этом нет ничего плохого! — сердился Дэвид, жестикулируя в запале. Дожестикулировался до того, что снес камеру.  
И Джим хмыкал, спрятав в ладони отекшее от усталости и постоянного кофе лицо, — пока Дэвид бухтел за кадром о глупостях, которым следует Джим. 

— Мне позвонить позже? — деловито спрашивает Шариф. Он никогда не ноет о том, чтобы уделили ему время, или о том, что он дозвонился, а Джиму некогда. Всегда похож на щелчок иглы циркуля — точка опоры поставлена, а вот пойдет ли линия круга — уже вторично.   
— Нет, — Джим откидывается на спинку кресла, немного сползает спиной, чтобы почти лежать. Он дико устал, но рад. Звонки Шарифа как маленькие инъекции адреналина — бодрят и заряжают энергией.   
«Нет, не как эн-поз, — качал головой Дэвид, когда Джим расспрашивал об схожести эффекта. — Нейропозин это иначе… — он задумывался, подыскивая сравнение. — Как подушка после долгого рабочего дня».  
Джима это не впечатлило. Но когда Дэвид сказал в следующий раз: «Лечь в постель после сдвоенных суток недосыпа» — проникся.   
Это не синтетическое счастье, искусственный кайф, это просто отдых. Неделя пахоты — маленький выходной, чтобы не поломаться.   
Иногда они с Дэвидом искали друг к другу путь со словарем.   
У одного никогда не было аугов — ближе, чем просто приятели и боевые друзья. Так и сложилось: Джим не трындел своим парням про романы, свадьбу, брак, детей. Они не делились с ним про еженедельные инъекции, замены тела на протезы, определенные проблемы в психике с непривычки — когда трижды отстреливает снарядами только что поставленную новенькую руку. А ты еще относишься к ней как к своей, не привык к заменам, вообще, только в первый раз поставил!  
Вот где поломка мозга!..  
Дэвид не делился своим опытом человека, посвятившего большую часть жизни производству и развитию имплантов. И Джим понятия не имел, о чем тот умалчивал. О том, как плюют в лицо противники аугментаций? Как неумолимый дефицит нейропозина вызывает тревогу? Или то, что в любых анкетах все чаще появляется приписка «лиц из МЛС и аугов просьба не беспокоить»?

Работа — их серийный убийца, которого они не арестовывают, а отпустили на свободу.   
И порой созваниваются по связи месяцами.  
Два влюбленных ответственных трудоголика. 

Джим заваривает себе очередную чашку кофе. Носит Дэвида с собой — на плоском экране телефона — к чашке, к чайнику, обратно к столу с отчетами и кипой папок рядом с клавиатурой.   
Три пятнадцать ночи, они вдохновенно болтают, вместо того, чтобы спать или обвинять один другого во невнимании, зацикленности на чем-то, кроме отношений и дома, или колко предупреждая: «это в последний раз!».

Шариф сворачивает разговор быстро — он лучше Джима отслеживает время. Джиму надо выспа… да, смешно, ладно, поспать хотя бы часа два. А еще лучше четыре, во сколько твои приходят, спускаясь на первый этаж в угрюмом утреннем лифте?

Джим не спорит. Запирает кабинет изнутри, затемняет окна, ставит будильник — Дэвид терпеливо переносит щелканье кнопок по сенсорному экрану прямо в ухо — и расстилает спальный походный мешок со времен «Беллтауэр».  
Шариф тихо шкворчит в ухо, как свежая утренняя яичница — так же привычно и сочно.   
Джим закрывает воспаленные глаза с покрасневшими капиллярами. 

При Шарифе Джима прекратило потрошить ощущением зачерствелого дурака, ввинченного по уши в работу, он перестал чувствовать себя постоянно виноватым. Принят таким, как есть, с восторгом и без жажды поправить.

Он отключается — и знает, даже если не услышит будильник, через пять минут после Дэвид завибрирует в расслабленной ладони. Словно толкнет в постели локтем под бок — встревоженный трудоголик заспавшемуся трудоголику.


End file.
